SasoDei Love Story
by YaoiFanatic1031
Summary: Deidara blows up Sasori's favorite puppet and Sasori is extremley mad. But what will he do when Deidara tries to run away in the middle of a SnowStorm? SasoDei
1. Go Away!

Sasori sighed, pulling his puppet towards him on the table, and looking at the damage it had suffered. '_Damned brat messed up my puppet_." he murmured to himself, starting to repair his damaged puppet. He sighed, remembering the blonde's little 'game'. Sasori had been working on his puppet when Deidara came up behind him, placing a bomb on Hiruko. He had asked Sasori one to many questions, setting the redhead off. The blonde only smirked and formed thehandsigns, and Sasori's precious puppet had been damaged greatly.  
Things had been peaceful the last few minutes, with Sasori working on his puppet, and Deidara nowhere in sight. Of course, all that had to end when the door was opened roughly, to reveal Deidara. Sasori glanced back at him, a scowl making it's way onto his face. "What do you want, brat?!" he asked. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?!"  
Deidara sighed, looking down. He walked over to Sasori. "I came to apologize, Danna." he said.  
"Tch." Sasori scoffed, turning back to his puppet, and turning his back on the blonde.  
Deidara looked at him. "Danna,I really am sorry!" he said again, looking at Sasori.  
Said redhead ignored the blonde, and continued on his puppet, causing the blonde to sigh, and almost tear up.  
"Danna, listen to me, un!" Deidara insisted. The blonde continued apologizing for bout ten minutes before it started to annoy the crap out of Sasori. "DANNA!" the blonde nearly yelled.  
Sasori growled, pushing his chair back and standing to glare at the blonde. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO RAMBLE ON!" he yelled.  
Deidara jumped back at his Danna's sudden outburst. This was thefirst time Deidara had ever seen Sasori lose his cool, and it scared him. "D-Dann--  
"And enough with the 'danna' I have a name, and it's SASORI." Sasori spat.  
Deidara blinked, and his eyes filled with tears. "I j-just wanted t-to a-apologize, Sasori, un..." he said quietly.  
"And I just want you gone! I was fine without a partner!" Sasori said spitefully, not really realizing what effect that would have on the blonde. He realized what he had said, and sighed. "Deidara, I--  
"Shut up, Sasori, un!" The blonde growled, glaring at Sasori with tear-filled eyes. "If you want me gone so badly, consider it done, yeah!" he yelled, storming out and slamming the door behind him.  
Sasori sighed, shaking his head. He looked out the window, and realized it was snowing again, adding to the four or five inches already on the ground. He shook his head once more. "I suppose I have to go after him..." he murmured, though in his mind, he was worried for the blonde. _'He shoudn't be out right now...it's much too cold, and if something happens...wait, why am I worrid about that brat?! Ugh, I must be going soft..."_ he thought, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak and throwing it around himself.  
Deidara sighed, walking further out into the snow. "I-I shouldn't h-have l-left my c-cloak, u-un..." he murmured, shivering. The blonde continued to walk until he stopped, unable to go any more. He sighed, falling to his knees in the snow. "W-W-Well....D-Danna s-said he d-didn't wa-want me th-there..." he said. "I-If I'm dead....then he-he'll get his wish..." he thought, starting to grow dizzy. He attempted to stay awake, but failed, and fell face-first into the snow, freezing.  
"Deidara!" Sasori yelled, trying to find the blonde. "DEIDARA!" he yelled again, then sighed, walking on. A few moments later, he came upon something. His eyes went wide, and he rushed over to his partner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I Hope This Is a Good Series! X3 Please Review!!!

~T-chan


	2. Is That You?

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled running over to his partner. Deidara was laying on the freezin, snow-covered ground. He was partly burried in it, face a really pale blue, and not moving. Sasori knelt down to Deidara," No!," he yelled,"No this is all my fault!" He picked up His freezing blonde and held his chest up to his own ear. "Ah! He is still alive!" Sasori said tearfully. He stood up with the barley alive Deidara and ran back too the Akatsuki Hideout.  
sasori smashed through the door of the hideout. Tobi was right there and wondered what was happening. 'Tobi!,"Sasori shouted," Get Help! Deidara is dying! Quick we need to get him something warm!" A bit confused and shocked ran to get help.  
_Blankets! I need Blankets, Sasori thought._ He put Deidara on a couch and ran into his room, grabbed some blankets, and ran back to the couch. "Come on! Tobi!" just then Tobi ran back in with the rest of the Akatsuki.  
"What happened?" Pain asked. konan went over and took his pulse."Guys," she said," Move him to the infurmary! Quick Sasori! Help me move him!" sasori nodded and helped pick Deidara up.  
They quickly moved Deidara to a had tears runing down his cheeks. konan and Tobi started to hook Deidara up to heart moniters. Konan tried to hurry everyone out. "No! I'm not leaving Deidara! it's my fault he is like this!" Sasori refused to leave."sasori! I really can't have you in here."konan pleaded. Hidan ,Itachi, and Kisame had to force him out.  
The Next three Days Sasori had asked to constantly check up on him. He had gotten so troublesome, Pein ordered him locked in his was furious with himself. "i'm sutch a stupid ass! Why did i say that to him?He might Die And its All **MY** fault!" He yelled. _i was right,he thought,I am going soft.  
_ Around noon someone knocked on his door. _Probably just Tobi bringing food, _he thought pissed_._ He had been forced to stay in his room and everyone else had to bring him food. "You can come in." Sasori mumbled. The door creaked open,"Danna?" said a worn out voice. Sasori's eyes got bigger. He turned around. 'Deidara!?" he shouted.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sorry That This One Is So Short ^_^''

Message For More!!!

~T-chan


	3. Note to Readers

A note to people who read and enjoy my SasoDei Love Story fanfic. Since i am back and active on FanFiction i shall be updating various stories and im proud to say SasoDei LoveStory will be the top on my "update list" so be patient and you will get the yaoi you wish for~


End file.
